Bittersweet
by Elli Cole
Summary: She can only watch as he put his arms around another.


**Title: **Bittersweet

**Author: **LadySaint (Niah)

**Rating: **K

**Feedbacks: **I'll appreciate it, really.

**Condition: **One-Shot. Short as heck.

**Summary: **She can only watch as he put his arms around another.

**Disclaimer: **I own the plot though I don't own Card Captor Sakura. I also don't own the song at the end, "Behind These Hazel Eyes."

&

"It only takes a spark to get the fire going."

One second passed.

Another.

And another.

But still, there was nothing that was worth waiting for. Sakura said to herself that she could do whatever she wanted. But deep inside, she knew—she knew that was impossible. Life wasn't that easy.

She sighed and her eyes traveled towards Syaoran's form, his arm wrapped around her best friend, Tomoyo. She resisted the urge to cry.

Tomoyo noticed her gaze and smiled brightly at her. "Sakura-chan!" She said cheerily. "Why are you there all by yourself? Come on over here!"

Syaoran looked at her as well but showed no emotions. Sakura knew he was hurting… but she was too. Can't he feel her need of his love? Can't he see her suffering? Can't he just stop making her feel guilty!

She pouted ruefully.

It had to be done. She doesn't want to Tomoyo to get hurt, so it had to be Tomoyo… or her.

A sacrifice had to be made.

"She likes you so much, Syaoran" Sakura choked out as she clutched the phone tightly in her struggling hands. "Please…"

And thus, ends her struggle.

But never had she thought about Syaoran's view about it. Because she felt—she _knew_—that someday, somehow, he'll learn how to love Tomoyo back.

And by then—

Sakura felt the tears that threatened to spill.

—she'll be out of the picture.

&

A few years had already passed and now, Tomoyo and Syaoran are getting married. Sakura was positive that she'd break down and cry in the middle of the ceremony.

Tomoyo was dressed elegantly. A pale blue gown adorned her petite figure, simple yet beautiful. Her long, luscious black hair cascaded down her back like waterfalls.

And Syaoran… Syaoran was dressed in all black. His features dark and blank and yet his face was still handsome as ever.

And Sakura resisted the urge to swoon.

Syaoran finally noticed her and his eyes brightened up, even for just a second. He walked towards her and smiled weakly.

"Hey," he whispered.

Sakura blushed. "Hi."

"How are you?" Syaoran asked, squirming slightly under Sakura's gaze. "I haven't heard from you since graduation."

Sakura fumbled. "I—uhm—well, I've been in contact with Tomoyo for the past few years."

"_I _haven't."

Her heart skipped a beat.

"I've missed you," he whispered as he reached out for her hand. He held it securely in his own. Sakura can only blushed as he gave her palm a gentle peck.

"I see," she choked out, "well I haven't."

"You're lying." He scowled. "Your heart cannot lie."

"And your lips may be." She countered back. "You're getting married, Syaoran. Face reality. I don't love you anymore."

Lies.

All lies.

Her heart thumped against her chest.

He frowned and shook his head in disbelief. "You're sacrificing your own happiness for her… think about what _you _want for once, Sakura. You're just hurting yourself."

"Please… just go, Syaoran," her eyes stung with uncontrolled tears, "I don't love you anymore."

He took a step towards her and leaned forward. Sakura inhaled a deep breath. Her heart skipped a beat as soon as she felt his breath contracted with her pliant skin.

"_I_ still love you," Syaoran murmured to her, a single tear leaving his eye as he turned his back on her. "I'll always will."

And he walked away.

Sakura sank down on her knees—

—and cried.

&

_Here I am, Once again,_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it, Can't pretend,_

_I thought you were the one,_

_Broken up, deep inside,_

_But you won't get to see the tears_

_I've cried…_

_Behind these _emerald _eyes_.

&

**End Note: **Um, sad ending although needed for the… well, ambiance of the fic. Liked it? Hated it? Review either way! Inspire me more, my dear friends, and maybe I'll give you another fic! Tee hee.

**Review!**


End file.
